Love Letters Without the 'Love'
by 00000001
Summary: "They say you only get one shot at true love in your lifetime. For the girls, that was not true." However, that doesn't mean you can't try. —-; Many Pairings
1. For Wishes and Dares

love letters without the 'love'

* * *

><p>They say you only get one shot at true love in your lifetime. For the girls, that was not true.<p>

Ten girls—Hungary, Belgium, Belarus, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Monaco, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Wy—and their chances at love, let alone _true_ love, were next to nothing. How could you fall in love when you're a nation? It doesn't seem likely, in any case. However, you never know unless you try.

It was just another Friday night. Hungary squeezed Austria gently, not willing to let him go. He caressed her back tenderly before withdrawing from the embrace, slightly flushed. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. He wasn't sure what the look meant, but he had seen it many times before. As of late, his dear friend seemed distant and lonesome. Austria couldn't help but think he had done something to cause this reaction from her.

"Hungary," he began quietly, "is there something wrong?"

She looked at him quizzically, just wanting to be wrapped in his arms once more, but she knew she couldn't. They were no longer an item. Their marriage was just a painfully short recollection of what Hungary had always dreamed of. She still recalled the dazzling white dress, flowing out behind her. It was rather strange, as she used to be such a tomboy. However, the dress curled around her frame and showed off her curves and feminine features. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, with a vintage bridal comb pinned to the left side of her head. Her skin glowed naturally in the lazy afternoon sun, and she could not get rid of the huge smile playing on her lips. Everything became ten times better when she saw Austria, her groom, decked out in his own suit. During that time, she knew the marriage was only to ally the two countries. The two had promised to help each other during times of war. Nonetheless, Hungary was beginning to admit to her feelings for the man. The marriage might have been an alliance, but she told herself that it was more than that.

But that was then. Things have changed, and people move on. They split a long time ago, but the pain still sometimes stung Hungary's healing heart. Austria didn't seem terribly affected, and so she tried to mask her hurt with smiles and friendship. On occasion, she would let herself slip up and show her lasting affections, and sometimes Austria welcomed them. Other times he would give her a sad, sympathetic smile and just let her recover. Other than that, they were just friends. Acquaintances. Former lovers. And now, standing at his doorstep while the night settled in, she felt the familiar anguish and hurt nagging at her heart and her mind. But she couldn't let her feelings be shown—not with Austria right there. She didn't want him to become concerned by her silly emotions.

"Not at all, Austria," she whispered halfheartedly, and the conversation ended. On the drive home, Hungary felt terribly tempted to slap her forehead and mutter in growing frustration. She didn't need to feel like this every time she missed her previous relationship with her best friend. It was doing no good.

"I've got to move on..." she mumbled, staring out at the darkening road before her. She needed someone to confront. Hungary needed someone who might possibly recognize her feelings, and not judge her for them. Something in her mind clicked, and she continued on home without any more interruptions. As she arrived back to her comfort zone—her lonely comfort zone—she hurriedly removed her blazer and slipped off her shoes and dashed to the phone to call Belgium.

She and Belgium were never really the best of friends, but Hungary was sure the bubbly blond would understand. After all, wasn't she somewhat neglected for her feelings, as well? Hungary couldn't be sure, but at least she knew the woman would listen.

"Hello?" answered Belgium's cheery voice. From the background noises, Hungary guessed she was making her famous chocolate.

"Good evening, Belgium!" Hungary replied tensely, fiddling with a strand of her hair, "do you think you have time to come over?"

"Hungary…?" Belgium halted in her mixing at the anxiety detected in the other girl's voice. "What's the matter?"

_Shoot! She's good!_ Hungary thought, chuckling. "N-nothing. I just—"

"Hungary, it sounds serious. I'll be right over, okay?" Belgium said hastily before hanging up, leaving Hungary stuck with dial tone. She slowly set the phone back on the receiver and patiently walked to her couch to wait. At least she was right in picking a person to talk to. From what Hungary could tell (after hearing Northern Italy mention it a few times, as well as Austria), Belgium was more of a third-wheel when it came to being with Spain and Southern Italy. It seemed that Spain preferred hanging out with and doting on Romano rather than Belgium. Similarly, Romano tends to become easily distracted by the Spaniard, causing a rocky but close friendship between the two men.

After a while, Hungary had practically drifted to sleep while waiting for the blond to arrive. When the doorbell rang, she nearly tumbled off her couch. Luckily, she caught herself in time and walked calmly to the door, expecting just the one girl. She wasn't expecting eight others to also be waiting.

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I've gathered up the other girls! I thought maybe it'd be better if we all came around to enjoy a night just for us," Belgium explained, gesturing for the others to enter the house.

"O-oh… Well, that's all right! The more the merrier, I suppose." Hungary muttered hesitantly, ushering the girls to the living room. She pulled the coffee table from the middle of the area and everyone settled on the ground, sitting on pillows they brought. That's when it occurred to Hungary that they all had brought along bags with clothes.

"A sleepover?" she inquired thoughtfully, stealing a glance at Belgium yet again. The short-haired woman laughed, forcing a sheepish grin.

"I figured you needed some… friends? Besides, this hardly ever happens!"

"It's never happened, actually," Taiwan interrupted, adjusting the flowers in her hair. Belarus grumbled something incomprehensible and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Something wrong, Belarus?" Liechtenstein asked politely, softly clutching at her own dress. When Belarus secretly shot the young girl a glare, Ukraine jumped into the conversation.

"A-ah! Well, I'll go change into my nightgown, now," she stuttered, picking up her bag and standing up to venture into the bathroom to change.

"I will be changing as well. Where is your nearest bedroom?" Monaco addressed to Hungary, who pointed in the direction Ukraine traveled off to.

"It's right next to the bathroom. If anybody else wishes to change, there's several bedrooms upstairs." Hungary directed monotonously, and the others, save for Wy, went off.

"So why did you come? And where are your pajamas?"

"Belgium suggested that I did!" Wy replied, then she pointed to her outfit, "I'm also already in them. I was just about to go to bed when she called."

"It must have been a long ride to get here…" Hungary commented considerately. Wy shook her head.

"Not really. We're nations, after all."

"Yes, and…?"

"Jet planes!"

_Well that explained that._ The other girls returned, dressed for sleep, and once again gathered at the living room.

"Why did you invite everyone, Belgium?" Hungary turned to the girl in question, as did everyone else. She shifted in her gown and fixed the ribbon back into her hair. After a moment she was finally prepared to answer.

"Well, Hungary, you seemed a little nervous on the phone. I remember you mentioning that Austria invited you for dinner tonight, and I figured that you were already back home when you rang. I'm taking a wild guess, but I think maybe things didn't go as planned? Hungary, are you still having feelings for Austria?" That was it. She came right out with it, and now Hungary was faced with many curious eyes. She flushed and bowed her head in shame. She'd been found out so easily.

"It's not like that—"

"You don't have to deny it, Miss Hungary." Liechtenstein piped up, looking directly into the older woman's eyes. Hungary found herself weak against those big, green eyes. She felt exposed, like they were staring right into her soul, observing her feelings.

"Right… I suppose I do still have feelings for him, but I've got to move on. I can't feel this way anymore!" Hungary said forcefully, chewing absently on her bottom lip. Seychelles averted her eyes and ran her fingers through her silky raven hair.

"I know what you mean."

The others looked at her in surprise, and she made a face. "No, wait! Not like that— I mean, yes, sort of. It's hard to explain," she blurted out, her cheeks reddening. The others nodded, slowly easing into the discussion.

"It's not the same, but sometimes I wish someone would maybe notice me." Vietnam admitted, resting her head against her pillow. Taiwan patted the other Asian nation's back and sighed.

"It's a world full of guys representing nations, and we're all alone!" A sudden chorus of agreement echoed in the room, even a mumble from Belarus.

"My love is terrified of me," she snorted. Ukraine trembled next to her younger sister, but nobody else knew whom she was referring to. Wy turned to Ukraine innocently, asking her of her opinion.

"W-well I don't really like anyone, but I wish men wouldn't like me or make fun of me for no reason," she sniffed, genuinely oblivious to the real issue. Hungary felt bad for the woman. She must have had a hard time trying to earn proper respect from people when she was so gullible and had such a large bust that it distracted you from anything else.

Soon, the girls were engaged in a topic of love and relationships with the people closest to them, when Hungary had another idea.

"That's it! We can't allow ourselves to keep dragging on like this. Either we give up and become isolated from reality, or we begin to take action!" she announced, jumping to her feet. She balled her hand to a fist and raised it valiantly, looking determined. A small applause rippled throughout the girls as they listened to the plan.

"So, this may sound funny, but I think we should try and become sort of bachelorettes! We all have more than enough guy-friends in our lives to pull it off—"

"You mean we should try and charm them all, then see which one really accepts our feelings?" interrupted Vietnam. Hungary nodded her head.

"I know it sounds kind of bad, but if we tried only dating one person, they might not be the right one!" she worded carefully, trying not to sound too wayward. Wy rubbed her chin shyly.

"Not me, though. I can just try and help any way I can!" she offered. After all, the men she hung out with were basically her brothers. Then again, there was Sealand and Seborga, but they were her close friends.

"No problem, Wy," Belgium purred, bearing a fitting cat-like smile. She seemed to approve of the idea, so far.

"J-just don't become too committed to one person unless you're sure they are the right one for you…" Hungary added quickly, scratching her head. "So, how about it? Do you all accept the challenge?"

One by one, everyone besides Wy agreed to try their hardest. Hungary flashed everyone a grin, feeling childishly excited for the plan to commence.

"We'll start tomorrow, then!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is girl-centric and has Het pairings, obviously. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also tried to make this sound as interestingly as I could, but I think it may sound a little amateur. Trust me, I'll get better as the story comes along. If anyone has input as to who they want to see each girl try and woo, then please give me suggestions. Otherwise, I already have a pre-established list.

I don't believe I've forgotten any of the girls in Hetalia. If I have, please tell me!

**Next Chapter:** Just as the plan begins, some of the men seem to notice a change in their lady-friends.


	2. For Confusion and Surprises

Dear Laura,

You won't believe this, but I'm actually going to try something crazy. I'm going to try and see if I can't court some of my neighbors. It sounds horrible, but there's a logical reason behind it. I don't know who to start with, though… South Italy might be a good choice. He's a little cranky and cold at first, but I've known him since he was just a kid! Plus, he can be a softie sometimes. I'll tell you the details later, because I'm a little pressed for time right now.

Sincerely,

Bel

P.S. Those chocolates were good, but perhaps a bit less sugar next time. At least, that's how I prefer mine.

* * *

><p>Canada tapped on America's door, ignoring Kumajiro's anxious paws prodding his chest. Normally, he would consult France about his worries or problems, but the older man had to rebuff a meeting, even with his darling <em>Mathieu<em>. They had been on the phone a while earlier, with Canada being rejected a chance to seek some console.

"No, my poor dear, but I cannot come out there at the moment. It seems something has… come up."

"But France, I could really use your advice."

"Oh Mathieu," a deep sigh before the Frenchman continued, "I would love to help, but right now your papa is a little busy. A friend of mine has requested to see me this afternoon, and I already accepted…"

Something clicked briefly in Canada's mind and he asked suddenly, "Was it Seychelles?"

There was a moment of silence before France answered again, sounding surprised. "Why yes, it was. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. In any case, I'll leave you to your date, then. Talk to you later, Francis." Before the other man had the chance to reply, Canada quickly hung up, feeling undoubtedly abandoned. Without a second thought, he grabbed his jacket, keys, and his polar bear and walked out the door. He made his way to America's house, hardly focused. He was lucky to have made it there alive, as some of his brother's citizens were reckless drivers.

Now here he was, waiting for his air-headed brother to answer his door. Not that he _would_. He was probably lounging out on the couch, eating chips or his signature hamburgers. Or maybe he decided to cook himself a healthy meal today. It was a secret, but Canada knew that America sometimes just put the whole 'I eat junk food all day, everyday!' act to fit the part. After all, everyone just saw him as some chubby nation who pigged out, but they would never know that America actually took enjoyment out of cooking somewhat healthy meals for himself and Canada. They weren't the best, but they were definitely special. Thankfully, those late-night visits from France paid off and the silly blond nation learned how to prepare meals that were tasty and, most importantly, edible, unlike England's concoctions.

"Alfred, open up! I know you're in there," the Canadian finally snapped, sounding exhausted. It was another moment or to before the bespectacled man appeared at the door, bearing a goofy grin. Canada sighed and shook his head, pushing past his brother to enter the house. He wasn't going to lie; it was pretty exquisite—for an apartment that was just used for about a week or so. Having 50 states, America always felt he needed to own a home (or in this case, some temporary residence) in them all, in order to vacation anywhere he wanted and spend time in his beloved states. Sometimes they were smack dead in the middle of a city, or if it were in one of the midwestern areas, he would have it nicely located in a remote place to enjoy the open space and nature—Another secret that most others seldom knew about.

"Hey bro! Something must be seriously wrong with you for feeling the need to use my other name, huh?"

"Not really. Maybe it's the fact that we're in the city, and there's people walking by. If I called out 'America' and a man answered the door, it'd be a little weird to passersby, don't you think?"

"… You have a point. So what's up, Mattie?" 'Alfred' asked casually, hopping onto the white suede sofa. He pat the spot next to him for Canada to steal, which he did, then he offered him some pretzels.

"Eh no thanks… anyway, what made you think something's wrong?" he replied, seemingly forgotten the reason he came in the first place. Al gave him the look of I-can-_read_-your-mind and snagged a handful of the snack food.

"Gee, I don't know. You don't really visit me that often, and not without warning… not that I don't mind it! I miss hanging out with you, bro," he added quickly when Mattie frowned, staring at the TV, which was showing "The Proposal."

"Al? You hardly remember my name half the time." Canada answered flatly, his frown fading. It migrated to America's face as he looked away, but his brother could still see his nose crinkled in thought until he turned back with that smile once again on his face.

"That's not true! I'm just playing out the stereotype. I mean, really bro, I'm the freaking hero. How could I forget my own brother?" America explained, popping another pretzel into his mouth. Canada snorted, but didn't argue. He figured that would be the answer. "Now, stop dodging the question and tell me what's up."

"I don't know… I guess I'm a little worried, because Ukraine hasn't been talking to me lately," the purple-eyed man said calmly, still staring blankly at the TV. His brother actually stopped chomping on his food so loudly, so Canada figured he was listening for once and continued on, "I know we're not that close, but she talks to me whenever she has issues with her siblings, and she always has problems with them… I think maybe she's in a dilemma or something."

Alfred considered this, surprising Matthew, and nodded firmly before suggesting, "Well then go be a hero and save her?"

"What? Save her?" Matthew echoed in confusion. His brother just went on chowing down on his pretzels, not making eye contact.

"Yeah! You said she might be in trouble, so go over there and see what's wrong. You'll never know what might have happened."

A pregnant silence fell in the room and Canada was a little shocked to find that America was probably right.

* * *

><p>Hungary stood in the living room, leaning on the wall while she talked on the phone with Belarus, who was desperately trying to take back her word on the deal. It had been about a week or two after they discussed their plan to capture the attention of their somewhat oblivious love-interests, and the first step was to try and see if any of them noticed when the girls began to subtly ignore them. Unfortunately, Belarus was having a hard time with this because she refused to ignore her brother, Russia. She also refused to go on another date with Lithuania.<p>

"No, Belarus, you have to try… we all agreed on this!"

Hungary paused as Belarus tried to argue, her harsh voice crackling through the phone. Hungary winced and held it away from her, waiting for the other girl to finish off her rant before she continued with her point.

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Sorry, but you agreed. Now get your butt over to Lithuania's place and talk to him—" another interruption, "I know you broke his fingers before, but he still likes you. It's a little obvious. You can chase Russia all you want later, but for now try him!" The brunette quickly hung up and sighed, slapping a hand over her face for a few minutes.

"This is going to be tougher than I expected," she moaned to herself. A swift movement and a flash of white hair behind her made her jump and whirl around, only to find Prussia crouched down on the ground with his fingers flexing and some creepy smile on his face.

"Dangit! You weren't supposed to turn around…" he grumbled, standing up. Hungary rolled her eyes and huffed angrily, ready to lecture, until something clicked in her mind. She stared at her German friend for a few moments, contemplating, when he noticed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What? Stop staring. You're freaking me out."

"Hey, Prussia, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Eh? I was just outside; that's good enough for me."

Hungary's eye twitched, but she pursued and clasped her hands cutely behind her back and followed while the man before her walked over into the kitchen to get a drink. "No, I meant do you want to _go_ somewhere. With me. You know?" Hint, hint? The clueless fellow paused, turning his head away from the fridge to look at her oddly, then turned back and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"It's too early in the morning to be messing with my brain, Liz. What are you getting at?" he inquired lazily before chugging down the liquid. Hungary flinched and bristled at the nickname and his disgusting drinking habits, but she would not back down. However, her mood changed for the better when Prussia also added, "Besides, I thought you were ignoring me?"

_So he has noticed, huh?_ She smirked for a moment then returned to her act, stepping closer. He failed to notice, so she made another small advancement towards him. "Well, _Gilbert_," she began and giggled lightly when she saw him twitch, "I don't understand. What do you mean, I ignored you?" Gil failed to see through her fake, cheery tone and scoffed.

"You haven't been talking to me for weeks now. Duh!" Actually, it was only about two weeks. "And I don't understand you. You pretty much hate me, so why do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"I thought it'd be nice, jeez," she growled, feeling dejected. Prussia took another swig of the juice and exhaled loudly before proceeding.

"What, you want to spend time with the awesome me? How flattering."

"Oh shut up, conceited moron."

"Hah! I knew it. You were just kidding. I knew you weren't polite enough to ask me to hang out!" he cackled, grinning evilly. She glared at him but then a moment later her demeanor changed completely and she was smiling again.

"Alright. I can see you don't want to be with me. Maybe I'll just go ask your brother, then—" Prussia choked on his juice, sputtering it all over. Thankfully Elizaveta was still too far away to be hit by the explosion of juice over the kitchen. "He's so nice and manly… he is pretty good looking, too!" she swooned, putting on an act that might've seemed like too much to one person, but Gilbert was buying every bit as it, and was gaping at the woman as she victoriously skipped away.

She dashed around the corner of the wall and waited, trying to suppress her giggles as she mentally counted down from 5.

_5…_ Prussia's awkward noises of panic gurgling from his throat echoed through both rooms as he tried to find a course of action.

_4…_ Now he could be heard stuffing the juice carton into the fridge and shutting it.

_3…_ He ripped a paper towel off its holder and smeared it over his face.

_2…_ He scampered across the kitchen to follow the woman and she quickly began to move forward again, to make it look like she was retreating the entire time.

_1…_ "W-wait, Elizaveta!"

_Bingo._

"Yes?" she turned around, feigning an innocent expression and pose, with her index finger lightly brushing over her bottom lip. Prussia looked away, and then sighed.

"Alright, we'll go somewhere!" he gave in and Hungary grinned, walking up to meet him face-to-face. She snickered and swiped a thumb over his nose playfully.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh god this was supposed to be longer. About 5-8 pages longer… It was, but then I scrapped two events because I decided I wanted them to happen later on in the story, and it left just these two scenes.

Sorry you guys waited for practically nothing! I feel so bad. Next time I won't make everyone wait so dang long. I'm going on a trip for two weeks on Tuesday, but I'll find a way to write during that time.

**Next Chapter:** Prussia and Hungary go out, but run into someone, or maybe even a few people. Belarus decides to give Lithuania a chance. Also, Seychelles has to learn a few tricks in order to tame the flirtatious France.


	3. For Interruptions and Chances

**Authors Note; **I won't lie to you guys… Tumblr took over my life. I only joined it Wednesday or Thursday, **when I was supposed to be writing.** But then again, Word just started working this morning. Also,I would just like to clarify that I never said whom Prussia and Hungary would run into…

* * *

><p>"So where are we going again? This is not awesome, just walking around everywhere."<p>

"Calm down! I asked you to go somewhere with me, not complain the whole dang way!" Hungary growled, shrugging into her light sweater. The entire trip to the town square was spent with slight bickering and major complaining from Prussia. He would moan and groan about the heat, even if it was only 70 to 80 degrees and there was a light breeze. He would also grumble on and off about walking so far, because Liz refused to just drive, in order to enjoy the scenery.

'_But you've seen it a million times already! Man, when did you become such a girly girl?'_ he would retort, scowling at the blue skies and green grass. Liz just laughed and punched him playfully in the arm whenever he became too irritating. After all, she didn't want to strangle him when they were supposed to be bonding. At least, she wouldn't suffocate him just yet. Maybe if he became too unbearable…

"I'm not complaining! Awesome people don't complain. Sticks-in-the-mud like you do, though," he said, shoving his hands into his pants pocket. Liz rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She was a collected and cool woman, not some nagging prick. Gilbert continued on, glancing at the people passing by. "But really, where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice to go for a little window-shopping or to check out some of the open stalls around the city.

Prussia made a repulsed noise, "What? I'm a guy, if you don't remember. Guys do not do stuff like that!"

Hungary narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, averting to attention to a small stand placed on the side of the path they were walking along. She hurried over to it upon eyeing a stylish looking scarf and some bangles. Gilbert bit his tongue and casually strode after her.

"Look, Gil! This scarf is only $7! It's cute, don't you think?" she asked excitedly, donning the accessory over her outfit. The man in question merely shrugged and looked away, completely disinterested. Hungary frowned and tried again, this time twirling around happily. "It goes with what I'm wearing! Do you think I should get it?"

Prussia paled, realizing the strange looks he was receiving from other pedestrians and he coughed, yanking the scarf off his friend as she spun. "No, I don't think you should," he handed the object back to the vendor and dragged the woman away while she protested, "besides, you look crazy."

Hungary scoffed and pulled her arm free from his grip. "Am I embarrassing you or something? I'm just trying to have a little fun! Lighten up!"

"So you think looking like an idiot in public is fun?"

"You do it all the time!"

Gilbert gasped and quickly scowled before Elizaveta's sudden change in mood occurred and she wandered off to the right towards yet another stand.

Prussia barely made it within a few meters of the stand when Hungary handed him an ice cream cone. He looked up from the edible dessert thrust into his hands to the girl to see he looking up at him brightly. Apparently, she was more forgiving that usual. "Ice cream?"

"No, silly!" she frowned, handing him a small spoon-shaped item, "It's gelato!"

"Oh…" he looked down at the colorful treat and then alternated between staring at it and Liz, who was thoughtfully pausing between each spoonful, as though she were judging the taste of each one. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome! Come on, let's keep walking."

They continued on, and Gilbert finally decided to taste the strange substance, only to recoil from the burst of flavor in his mouth. Hungary saw this and refrained from laughing, out of politeness.

"So why wouldn't you let me buy that scarf? I really liked it…" she asked, pouting. The man beside her sighed and shook his head.

"You're like a little kid!"

"Like you should be talking," she shot back, smirking. The white-haired albino rolled his sharp red eyes and the two walked along the path, dodging cyclists and others passing by while remaining silent.

"So… can we head back home now?"

"No, we just got here!"

"But this is boring!"

"Oh calm down and enjoy our time together!" Liz hissed, polishing off her gelato. Gilbert had barely started devouring his. She giggled. What a slowpoke.

"So this is seriously all we're doing? Just walking around?"

"Yes! Don't you like the scenery? Yeesh…"

"Can it. I'm awesome and I _freaking_ love nature!"

"Whatever… hey, what's going on over there?" Liz asked curiously as she spot two people heading into a suspicious alleyway way down the street. Prussia squinted and saw that one of the men was actually being dragged, and a small trail of blood was visible from their far distance. From the looks of it, someone was just mugged and the poor soul was now being taken to a dumpster.

"H-holy—We have to help out, Gil!" Hungary pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm for a moment. He nodded and swallowed thickly as she burst into a sprint, completely ignoring anyone in her path.

"Yo, wait up Lizzy!" he shouted angrily as he realized that she was leaving without him. Civilians gasped and stared at the two in bewilderment as they raced past everyone and dashed across the street in record time, just barely managing to avoid the next green light.

Elizaveta mentally cursed herself over and over for wearing a low heel, and she bit her lip. She stopped for a moment, allowing her friend to catch up, and she flung the shoes off her feet.

"W-what're you…"

"I can't run in these stupid things. Now let's go! If we're lucky, we'll catch the guy." She cut him off, disregarding her shoes lying in the middle of the street. Gilbert nodded and huffed, preparing to run again.

The two sped off in pursuit of the two men in the alley. They hurried down the block, Hungary hoping that they aren't too late. _'Please, please let this man be okay!'_ The pair quickly rounded the corner and found two legs sticking out from behind the dumpster. Hungary was the first to reach him and she found that the man was seriously injured. He was slumped against the brick wall, blood dripping from his pale, cracked lips. A nasty bruise was steadily forming along his neck and it looked like shards of glass were penetrating his hand.

"Oh my—are you okay? What happened?" she whispered, cupping the man's face gingerly on her hands. His dark eyes fluttered open and he grunted, attempting to shift his body.

"Who are you guys…"

"Hey man, don't talk. You need some serious help! Liz, call help or something… Hey, dude, what happened? You look like you were mauled by a bear or—ow! Not necessary!" Gil rambled on until the frantic girl beside him punched him in the arm, not playfully, and gave him a deadpanned stare.

"I, uh, I got in trouble with this guy because I couldn't pay him," the man stuttered, looking visibly shaken. Hungary and Prussia exchanged worried glances. Liz was also in the middle of dialing 911, as the man was still losing blood at a fast rate.

"Yes, operator? We need help right now. Yes, we're on—oh my god, Gilbert do something!" The phone conversation was interrupted when the man began to convulse and fall to the ground after Prussia tried to get him to sit up. He snatched the phone from the ground where Hungary dropped it and began to hastily give the address.

"S-sir! Listen, we've got help on the way, all right? Just relax and stay with us. Here, I'll wipe off your face," she pulled out a napkin from her purse and gently removed the blood and sweat from the man's face. A few minutes later the man, who faintly revealed himself as Alex Lucci, had fallen asleep and the ambulance had arrived.

"Are you relatives?"

"No, sir, we just happened to see him lying here," Liz explained, pointing to the spot where they first found the victim. "He wasn't with anyone else, either."

"Alright. Thank you, and enjoy your day."

"Yes, of course. But wait, should we—" before she could ask her question, the paramedics had already packed up and left the scene. Liz frowned and turned back to Prussia, who was visibly disturbed. "Gil? What's wrong? They said he'll be fine."

"I know, but what about the other fellow?" He growled, looking down the continuing alleyway. Hungary grimaced and hung her head, thinking. Should they continue on with their day? Surely it's not too late to just turn back and forget this happened. But they couldn't.

"Let's go," she urged, whipping her head back up to meet Prussia's stern gaze. At first he looked protestant, but then his muscles relaxed and he sighed.

"Fine."

They stuck close to the wall, being careful not to make any noise in case the mugger was still lingering, even if they could easily take the guy out. As the pair rounded the corner, Elizaveta gasped and Gilbert's eyes widened as he gaped at the person before them.

"_West?_ What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Belarus was waiting impatiently on Lithuania when he came to pick her up. He was dressed up nicely and even had a small bouquet of roses ready for the girl, but the expression on her face showed that she was obviously not very impressed.<p>

"You're late," she said simply, not sounding cold but still intimidating all the same.

"Bu-but I said I would come around at 7! It's 6:30…"

"Doesn't matter! Let's get going, alright?"

"Yes, of course!" Toris said cheerfully, escorting her to his car. His hand hovered ever so lightly over her arm, making sure she didn't fall. Truth be told, he wished he could actually link arms with her, but this was good enough. It was already 3 minutes into the experience and his fingers weren't broken.

They entered the car and Natalia opted for staring out the window the entire trip, even when the man driving attempted to make small talk. He would glance at her, worried that she really wasn't doing this out of choice, but then he remembered what Ukraine said earlier on the phone:

"_She figured she would give you a shot! I know she seems rough and scary or indifferent on the outside, but don't give up! If you try really hard, you may get her to smile!"_

"S-so have you ever been to this restaurant? I heard it's pretty good."

Belarus sighed and looked out the window shield, and Lithuania discovered that she actually put on a thoughtful face. "No."

"Oh…" he faltered, trying to figure out something to say, "Well, if it sucks, tell me and I will be sure to take you somewhere better!" Belarus finally looked at him, her eyes blank. He felt as though he said something wrong, but then she blinked and looked out her window again.

"Thanks…"

Lithuania's heart soared.

* * *

><p>Seychelles fiddled with her hair, looking nervous. Monaco sat across from her, sipping on tea.<p>

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be twirling in excitement by now…"

"N-no… I don't really know what to do with France! I mean I've always seen him as an father figure, I guess… You're pretty much seen as his younger sister, right? What should I do?" Seychelles panicked, leaning over the small table to face her friend. The lady sighed and set down her cup.

"You expect me to know everything?"

"… Yes."

"Fine… I'll give you a few hints, then." Monaco pulled out a notepad from the nearby drawer, as well as a pen, and began to write down a list of tips and hints for Seychelles to follow. A few minutes later, the note was filled and she handed it to the girl.

"Great, thanks!"

"Be sure to follow them carefully, because sometimes France takes things the wrong way…"

Seychelles' phone rang, and it was France himself texting her. "Oh, gotta go! Thanks Monaco." She stood up and took the notes, skipping to the front door. Monaco shrugged and went back to her tea.

"Tell me how it goes afterwards, all right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes; <strong>God... tumblr is so addicting. I feel so guilty for forgetting my stories, though. Just as a warning, Alex is not a major person, but he will show up again.**  
><strong>

**Next Chapter:** So that's enough of Elizaveta for a while. Next chapter focuses completely on Seychelles and Belarus.


	4. I guess I get a lot of bad luck! Update

**Authors Note; **Guess who just found out my entire stories folder has been deleted for a few months, now?

I did!

This morning I figured, hey! Why not upload that next chapter when I've had it done for a while? So I looked around the J drive and realized my Story folder was missing. Immediately turning to mom, she told me that it was wiped along with a few other things the last time the computer crashed, which was a couple of months ago.

Great, huh? Whatever. I'll start typing, now. I'm, again, so terribly sorry I've been neglecting this. I also just remembered my password upon going through old notes in my Password and Usernames folder.


End file.
